Mother
Mother (御母様 Okāsama), whose true name is unknown, is a God worshiped in Heaven, by Angels. Appearance Mother is a gigantic humanoid being with long shining white hair, that surronds her like a halo, and with extremely pale, almost transparent skin. Her eyes are constantly closed, and only opened when making a severe judgement, as they lack irises and pupils but are instead full of light. She's quite heavy chested and wears an ancient greek tunic that falls to her feet and hides it, much like a ghost. She has immense white wings partly folded on her back, that form a circle around her head when open, imitating Eleonore's Divine Monk Staff. Personality Magic and Abilities Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō) : Mother masters Light Magic to a divine level, as she is able to generate and manipulate the purest of lights in an instant, washing her surronding to an infinite extent and defeating them in the blink of an eye. She is able to manipulate light to create illusions, to heal and disciplinate souls. This magic is even a part of her, as she constantly radiates light in a blinding aura, preventing anyone to see her face. She is the one that taught this magic to Angels and, according to a legend, humans. * Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō) : Mother's mastery of light is so great that she can manipulate the light from objects itself, and create lively illusions with terrifying accuracy, capable of mouvement. * Angel (エンジェル Enjeru) : Among the many ways Mother is able to use light, she has the ability to manipulate it to heal and disciplinate souls although she hadn't been seen displaying her use of this Magic. It's only said that she was the one teaching it to Angels. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) : Mother can communicate with Angels through Telepathy instantly, anywhere and without need of hand gestures. She is capable to remain in contact for as long as she wishes, appearing in all her greatness in what seems to be a cloud of light, only seen by those hearing her words. Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa) : It is implied that History Mother was said by Eleonore to be the one that brought Magic and life to Angels, offered them a shelter where they would be safe and blessed them with an holy light to fight against the natural darkness inside of them. Yet, they understood that this magic was given to them to punish human sinners. She instaured an order she would rule, schools to educate them, and thought of a test on Earth Land to awake their feelings and emotions. This test would have helped in providing wishes to the population, however, she had no way to keep the angels there. After this, she met humans, getting really interested in their life span, the key to the angels' existence on Earth. She had the idea to make pacts with them, providing them what seemed to be advantages in exchange of an important part of their own life span, plus generally a part of their children's. She thus made pacts with the Dragneel and the Kisaigai Clan, promising them fertility (that previously robbed from them without their notice) or an hereditary Magic without really telling them what future layed ahead of them because of these "gifts". She also took a Dragon's entire lifetime just to come on Earth Land. Centuries later, according to the pact with the Dragneel Clan, she took the first newborn girl excluded from the pact's life, as she was born with black hair along with her twin brother, and brought her to Heaven. Years later, she sends Eleonore on Earth Land to protect Natsu Dragneel from uncoming events. However, she falls near the Angel's Flight Guild's base and is recruited by Halvor Opsomer, then trained by Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime. Synopsis Timeline X'3?? :' Mother makes a pact with the Dragneel's third daughter and with the founder of the Kisaigai Clan. X'760 :' She takes away Eleonore, according to the Dragneel Pact. X764 : The main series takes place. She sends her on Earth Land to protect Natsu Dragneel from uncoming events, but the angel joins Angel's Flight instead. 'X765 : '''Eleonore gives up her life span to save Natsu, and thus returns to Heaven. Trivia * In the earliest drafts of ''Le Lourd Secret, Mother used to be Eleonore's biological mother with Ankhseram as the father, but I went against it in the following version because I started to realize how many characters of mine were Mary-Sues. Quotes * (To Eleonore Mirai) "Remember ! What are you here for ? What were you send for ? Remember... and don't lose your sight of it. No daughter of mine shall lose herself to the despair of defeat. Get up, and apologize." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:God Category:Justtochi's Content